Forget Me
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Dedicated to author Katherine Mikaelson Salvatore. in 1864 Katherine Pierce receives an unexpected guest. Short one shot.


**Forget Me**

Katherine Pierce woke up slowly and from what she noticed it was mid-morning, almost noon. An improper time for a young lady to still be asleep in the dreaded time period of 1864. But the again she was anything but a proper young lady. She moved to her side slightly and saw that Stefan Salvatore was sleeping soundly next to her. His breathing was sharp and hollow as he watched his chest rise and fall to the movement of the breathing.

Katherine thought it was funny how much humans needed to survive, how they were so vulnerable to the even simple task of breathing. The pillows were covered with blood from last night's feeding. She would let him sleep, he was probably exhausted from the fact that Katherine had used him as her own personal juice box. She would let him sleep.

After Emily had helped her get ready, she went down the spiral staircase and was greeted by the older Salvatore brother, Damon who she just couldn't keep off. "Good morning, Miss Katherine." His voice was low and his cheek were flushed pink from running. "I got you these." He thrusted the yellow daffodils towards her.

"Thank you, Damon." She said barely looking at the flowers. She had to admit that the elder Salvatore brother didn't make her heart flutter like the younger one did, but she loved to tease them both. "Are you coming to the Fell's Masquerade party tonight?"

"Of course," his face dared for a moment. "Is Stefan still your escort?"

"Don't be rude," Katherine held in a groan. Damon was always jealous of Stefan. "I couldn't go to the ball without a date and your brother offered first. Besides that doesn't mean that I can dance with you."

Damon looked at her, slightly curious. "What are you going as? It is a costume ball."

She winked. "Well, you're going to have to come to find out."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" a newly undaggered Kol Mikaelson looked at his older brother Elijah as he straightened his tie for the tenth time. They were in a small inn about ten miles outside Mystic Falls. "You hate this place, are you up for a little joy around memory lane that I don't know about."

"Not in the least," Elijah said, without bothering to look at him. He handed him an invitation. "There is a masquerade ball tonight and I managed to get us an invite."

Kol frowned. "We came all the way from New Orleans for a stupid dance?"

"If I remember correctly I didn't ask you to come," Elijah snapped. "You invited yourself when you saw that Klaus couldn't stand you, besides I wanted to come alone."

"To see your beloved, Katerina?" Kol replied smugly.

Elijah froze. "How did-"

Kol grinned. "You shouldn't leave your journals lying around."

"It was in a safe!"

"I heard she looked exactly like Tatia, so she must be hot," he looked up. "Can I bang her? She would probably be up for a threesome if we're really nice to her."

"No." Elijah said flatly. "Now hurry up and get dressed, otherwise we'll be late for the party."

* * *

"You look lovely, Miss Katherine." Stefan said eager when he saw her descend down the stairs, she was dressed in a black, silk dress with matching black gloves, and a tiny mask with stones.

"Thank you, Stefan," she grinned. "You look dashing. Should we go?"

"Damon is accompany us," he admitted. "Do you mind?"

She gritted her teeth. "No, let us go." When they arrived at the party Katherine could feel someone watching her. They were seeing her when she dance with Stefan. When she kissed Damon in the empty parlor. Finally, Katherine couldn't take it anymore, she was getting too nervous. She finally exited the house and headed towards the garden. She was going to finish him off once and for all. Whoever it was.

"Katerina."

Katherine flinched and her breathing became hollow that voice. She hadn't head that voice in years. It couldn't be. She finished turning around and her heart quickened. "Elijah."

Elijah removed his mask. "I'm surprise you recognize me."

"I would recognize your voice anywhere." She tried to keep her voice from trembling. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you, in fact I've been looking for you for quite a while. Only to find out that you've settled her in Mystic Falls." He raised an eyebrow. "And I noticed that you have two puppies trailing after you this time?"

She gritted her teeth. "Does it bother you?"

"No," he admitted. "I've never been a jealous person."

Katherine cocked an eyebrow trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Then?"

Elijah didn't respond, he just leaned forward and kissed her, Katherine was surprised at first, but kissed him back. "What was that for?"

He gave her a slow smile, it's just something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

The clock chimed ten o'clock, his train was leaving in less than an hour. "I must get going."

"Wait," she whispered. "Don't go, not now. Stay."

Elijah wished that he could, but even he knew that it was too dangerous. Many people must not know, not to mention that Kol would spill it out sooner or later and that would mean for Katherine's death. "I'm sorry, I cannot." He looked at her, compelling her. "Go back to the party, Katerina. Go dance with the men who love you, you will not remember me."

 **The End**


End file.
